Aphrodite's Desire
by Nomi's Secret
Summary: Gabriel is wandering the halls of a college dorm hoping to get lucky although it doesn't work out quite the way he planned. One Shot.


_**Aphrodite's Desire**_

_A/N- A one shot involving Gabriel. The result of prompts 'Chilli Dip' & 'Doritos' provided by NikNaz93. Enjoy!_

Gabriel wandered down the deserted hallway with a spring in his step. He loved hanging around the college dorms late at night. There were always a couple of drunken hotties in miniskirts staggering about that he could claim for the night.

_Maybe I'll get some roommates tonight_, he thought slyly, _or strippers. A few strippers would be nice_.

As he rounded the corner he saw two girls staggering towards him. They were giggling insanely in their high heels and tight fitting dresses. He slicked back his hair and flashed the charming smile he always wore.

When they were about to meet Gabriel inclined his head slightly, "Ladies. Need any help getting back to your room?"

The two college girls looked down at him and then to each other. The busty brunette bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes shaking her head. Her companion, a sexy redhead, looked back at him and burst out laughing. It came out in an oxygen-starved hysterical fit. Her friend joined in and they drunkenly manoeuvred their way around him and vanished around the corner.

Gabriel watched them go bewildered at their reaction. That had never happened. His eyebrow perked then he huffed deciding to remain sour faced as he continued down the corridor. He didn't need those beautiful women to fall for him and want to crawl into bed with him. He'd find some other girls. He'll get his wicked way eventually. He just had to find a couple of women who weren't paralytic.

He lifted his head from the floor and saw a distressed young woman sat at the bottom of a beige door dabbing at her eyes pathetically with her sleeve. Her hair was as dark as her ebony skin and her purple dressed framed her ample frame perfectly.

When he passed he cleared his throat and slowed to a stop. She didn't appear to hear him and continued to whimper to herself, "Hey there, you okay?"

"Huh?" the woman looked up with confused eyes. She shrugged, "just can't get into my room that's all. My ex took my key as revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Breaking up with him."

"What a jerk. Maybe I can get that door open for you?"

"Would you?" her eyes lit up.

"Sure, maybe you could pour me a drink when we get inside though?"

She barked a laugh, "Oh no. No way. I'd rather sleep out here and let you in my room!"

She continued to laugh to herself as a confused and upset Gabriel continued down the corridor. Okay, now he was getting annoyed. In fact, he was getting unbelievably pissed with these college girls. Didn't they know a good think when it was staring them in the face?

Apparently not.

He folded his arms and he was headed towards the end of the dorm decided to try a different floor of the building when he caught the tangy smell of a dip. They only ever had dips at parties. And college parties always had hot girls and at least one of them had to have taste, right?

He followed his nose to the source of the smell and found the door into one room was open. He straightened his clothes, smoothed down his hair and flashed a dashing smile. He entered the room gracefully and confidently ready to impress the local female population.

He stood proudly in the centre of the room for a few moments. The college kids within it didn't notice him, or at least they had made no sign that they had seen him. They continued to party while ignoring him. They laughed and danced with each other as the music played loudly. He sighed and approached a brunette.

"Hey there."

"Oh," she looked at her male friend then back to him, "hey. Look I'm gonna go stand over here, now."

They moved away swiftly without looking back. He touched the arm of a blonde lightly.

"Hello beautiful."

All she did was laugh in his face. He took a few steps back and headed towards the back of the room. The party was beginning to spill out into the corridor and the rest of the dorm. He saw a sexy blonde stalk off into the backroom. He only saw her slim figure move through the crowd and disappear behind the door.

He had a good feeling about her. He followed her path and disappeared into the room with her.

_**-AD-**_

The room was dark. The lighting was dim and only supplied by a couple of candles scattered around the edges of the room. He could see the dark figure of a large bed in the middle of the room. He could also see the figure of the blonde facing the window. She was sat on the bed. The smell of the chilli dip got heavier and stronger.

He could hear chewing and realised that the woman was the one with the dip.

"I hope that stuff can be used on skin," he spoke huskily.

The woman didn't turn around. She mused the words to herself saying them lightly to herself. Her voice was familiar, "I think this is a little too hot for you."

"How do you know?" he slinked down onto the bed next to her.

"Oh, trust me. You have no idea how hot this is."

"I think I can guess."

"I doubt that, _Gabriel_."

He was taken aback. This chick knew his name? She knew his real name! That was...unusual.

"What did you say?" he managed to stutter out.

"I said '_I doubt that, Gabriel_'. What's the matter? Have you forgotten your own name?" she hissed over her shoulder at him.

"Do I know you?"

She laughed lowly before turning to face him in the flickering darkness. Even with the lack of lighting her eyes were still a startling, striking blue. She spat at him, "Don't you remember me?"

He looked at her blankly. She picked up a Dorito chip and ate it casually while waiting for a reply.

"Though, in hindsight I'm not surprised that you don't remember little old me even if I am the most beautiful woman to have ever lived."

"A-A-Aphrodite?" he stuttered. His hazel eyes widened immediately.

Light flooded the room and the pristinely immaculate face of the Greek Goddess stared back at him. Her cornsilk locks flowed over her shoulder and her primrose blue eyes glared at him.

"So you do remember."

The memories came flooding back to him. He hadn't been able to resist her and she hadn't been able to resist him. He had been out travelling around the Mediterranean when he'd found her bathing on one of the Greek islands. One thing led to another and he'd had one very pissed God on his hands.

_Man, that was centuries ago_, he thought dryly. _And she still holds a grudge._

"You really have to let that go you know," he advised her while he stood up.

"I have let it go, of sorts. You're the only person to have ever done that to me."

He gulped as she stood up with him. He began to back away from her and towards the door. She stalked him playfully with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I heard of your reputation. You kill guys as soon as they look at you the wrong way. I just didn't want to end up being served up with a side of Greek Salad and Feta cheese!"

She rolled her eyes dully, "they were _mortal_ men. I always knew how powerful you were. It was and still is attractive."

He perked up, "you still think I'm hot?"

"Those girls didn't think so, did they?" she smirked displaying perfectly formed teeth.

"That," he started, "That was you! I knew no woman could resist me!"

"No, it wasn't me, silly. They were some nymphs of mine who wanted in on the action."

He made a joke, "all they had to do was ask."

"Oh to see the look on your face when you thought no one wanted you, when you thought you were past your prime. It was delicious."

"Well, it is me after all," he winked at her.

He'd reached the door and he lunged behind him for the door handle. She caught him by the throat and slammed him against the wood. He winced in pain. He'd forgotten she wasn't just a pretty face. She moved her arm higher so his feet weren't touching the floor.

"That appears to be your only fault, Gabriel, you're failure to face up to the consequences."

"You sound like the Winchesters," he muttered disgusted. He pondered, "Have you met them? You'd love them. Both pretty boys with raw power."

She squeezed her pale hand tighter, "stop changing the subject."

"Okay, okay. Wreak your vengeance already!"

"Who says I'm out for vengeance?"

"What?" he looked down at her. Then he clicked and grinned madly to himself, "Let's see if that stuff can be used on skin."

"You never were the quickest off the mark, were you?"


End file.
